


Dead Fish Eyes

by Bawgdan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bawgdan/pseuds/Bawgdan
Summary: Nothing stays the same forever.





	Dead Fish Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hydrangeas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764750) by [Bawgdan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bawgdan/pseuds/Bawgdan). 

.

.

.

.

Ino stopped trimming her hair a year ago. It sits right above the dimples in her back. Shikamaru is just now noticing the tiny dints above her butt.

"You can touch it." She says to him licking the trail of melted ice cream off her hand.

He blushes, heart hammering so hard in his chest, he forgets how to breathe. Touch what? Not her butt. Of course not her butt. 

They sit on the edge of a lake, like they do every time the heat spikes in the summer and there's a break at the academy. Choji ignores them, hooking bait onto his fishing pole. He wears a t-shirt with his swim trunks because Ino always makes him feel bad.

"Touch it?" Shikamaru gets sweat in his eyes and squints.

Ino shoves the rest of the sugar cone into her mouth, ice cream dripping down the side of her face. She shakes her bone straight hair with her hands, then runs her fingers down, extending her arm, for him to feel if it's just as silky as it looks.

He hesitates. Ino tilts her head to the side, mirroring his owl-like gaze. 

"Yea. Don't think I haven't noticed you staring."

That is true. He is amazed by the length. It had grown so much in such a short amount of time. She runs her hands through it again, but drapes all of it on her right shoulder. 

Shikamaru extends a hand, gently combing his fingers through her hair. It feels better than it looks. Softer than his mom's hair. The only woman he can compare it to. Ino is the closest he's gotten to the opposite sex that isn't blood related.

But it's different. They were in diapers together. Ino isn't supposed to be attractive, and she hasn't been until now. He stops knotting her hair in his fingers and she shakes it one last time before tying it up into a pony tail. Shikamaru also notices, in her too little swimsuit, that she no longer has mosquito bites as breasts. 

She stands to join Choji. Clumps of dirt stick to the back of her legs. Shikamaru stares at the way her bikini bottoms bunch up. She pinches them out of the wedgie, carelessly. 

He wonders if Choji has noticed how much she has changed. Choji seems unaffected by the glow of her skin. Sweat isn't supposed to act as a 'shimmer'. The pale tiny hairs on her arms catch all the sunlight. The layer of perspiration sits on top of those hairs like morning dew.

Shikamaru just stops looking at her all together. He picks up a flat rock and skips it across the water.

"Still think fish don't have souls, Shikamaru?" Choji asks. He and Ino both look at Shikamaru, waiting.

"Hell if I know." Shikamaru grumbles.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something to break the monotony of doing nothing. The next chapter to Hydrangeas is finished. RN it's just in the editing stage. Thank you for reading ; u ; I can't spell. I'm also sleepy.


End file.
